Electrophotographic light-sensitive material comprises an electroconductive support with a photoconductive layer formed thereon. The principle of an electrophotographic process in the black and white reproduction field is that an electrostatic latent image is produced by image-wise exposure of a charged photoconductive layer and the image is then developed by particulate matter, called a toner, which is electrically deposited on the latent image to form a visible image.
Applications of such an electrophotographic process for color reproduction have been proposed and one of the color process has been disclosed on pages 97-98 in "Electrophotography" edited by R. M. Schaffert. As shown in this literature, the process for color reproduction comprises the repetition of the same procedure three times using three different toners, said procedure consisting of charging the electrophotographic light-sensitive material by corona discharge, exposing the material to light (red, green and blue), developing the material with different toners (developers) and transferring the developed image to white paper.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrophotographic color process in which a color image can be obtained by carrying out once the procedure of sensitizing, exposing and developing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrophotographic light-sensitive material for use in the electrophotographic color process.